1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an antenna, and more particularly to a multi-band antenna used in an electronic device.
2. The Related Art
In recent years, portable wireless communication devices, such as notebook, are becoming increasingly popular. In order to communicate with other communication devices, antenna installed within the notebook for transmitting and receiving electromagnetic waves is an important component that should be taken into account. In general terms, two antennas are embedded in a notebook, one of which is used for transmitting and receiving wide bandwidth signals and the other for receiving and radiating Bluetooth signals within a short distance.
However, considering the miniaturization trend of the notebook, the size of the antenna should be reduced in order that the antenna can be assembled in limited space of the notebook. Installing two antennas in notebook however, not only occupies more space, but also complicates antenna structure. Accordingly, it is desirable to have an antenna with simple structure to overcome the problem encountered in the prior art.